Der Kirche
While little is known about this eccentric recluse, many identities have been used by Doktor Kirche such as Julius Hanhau Kirchmannbaumschwein, Count Alessandro di Cagliostro, Rosalita Jabłoński, Edward Kelly, James H. Heinz, Jacob Boehme, and the induplicable Elvis Presley. Origin First appeared in Amazing Revengerists, issue 87, "Madman at the Gates." He continued appearing sporatically with the Revengerists, before being issued into his own comic, ''The Infamous Doktor Kirche; ''which ran until The Great Comic Purge. In his first appearance in The Revengerists, they find him in the Western Pennsylvania wilderness, there Der Kirche encountered Harbjar and Odd Jog, who notice the Doktor is completely nude and dripping with blood. At the time he was armed only with an obsidian blade set in a silver handle and a large half-eaten trout, mumbling the opening to Blue Swede's "Hooked on a Feeling" repeatedly to himself. After an Epic Battle the the Revengerists realized Der Kirche as awesome as thay werre and they let him join their enclave of Awesomes. In "Madness in the Mountains" it is discovered that he is descended from Yeti, Wombles, and an unspekable evil from beyond the veil; despite this in issue 148 he claims to of the species Homo Sapien-Universalis. During his stays with the East Coast Revengerists he first battled - then joinded forces with Bob Comodore Bob. Some Realists claim the battle was a dream, and isn't cannon. In this story ark it is discovered that he can speak fluently in several hyper-computer tera-beta-languages, and cna wave-dance over several protocols; in other issues he also speaks several human languages, poorly -- even his own "native" tounge! Der and Bob work together to create the Panultimum Continuuator - a device gauranteed to anchor The Revengerists Compound to this dimension and timeline - sort of like a giant pan-dimensional dog-leash. Powers Doktor Kirche's arcane knowleege of Forbidden Sciences helps him can re-assemble almost any device or groups of devices to create odd noises, and claims to have created temporal rifts and Dimension Door Rips with this "Mew-sac" and experiencing serveral different continuities during these sessions. Some beleive the terrifying DARK dimension drove him to madness, but he seems pretty O.K. now. One of his more powerful devices was stolen and upgraded, resulting in the Safety incident. As with most with most others with similar sskills ansd powersxs they can easily be enhanced by useage of ancient magics, including sick yo-yo tricks. Advanced healing abilities have been reported, but are unproven. It's pretty unimpressive in comparison to other characters in this universe. Der Kirche's longevity has been attributed to this ability, but it's source is believed to be a side-effect of his diet of almost exclusively high-preservative foods, his "mew-sac," and many bizarre ritualistic experiments. All of his powers are further enhanced by the use of a Fez. Der Kirche practices many arcane forms of Madgjycks. He's been known to shoot fireballs, levitate objects, summon daemons, "F*ck around with playing cards" and transmutate every-day objects. He's also a real whiz at pulling off the tip of his index finger! None of us can figure out how he does it! He is an expert Yaybaharist. He is the 2nd most powerful character in the Revengerists's universe. Some fans believe this is because he has sworn an oath for to him to not grow an authoritative mustache, because of the awesome powers contained therein, because of some sort of moral superiority about having unlimited powers but shaving them off for no discernable reason. Diet Due to this diet, Zebra Cakes are to be kept on premises at all times, other important staples include "Orange"-flavored Hostess cupcakes, Peanut Butter, Loonchmeets, enough assorted soft-drinks to construct a Pop Bomb, and enough redbull and coffee to give put an adult bull whale into cardiac arrest. Rogues Gallery Doktor Kirche owns a gallery in Massachusettes, which showcases many famous rogues, like uh, that one from world of warcraft and that guy from rebel without a cause. Finite Contingency During the Finite Contingency Der Kirche was responsible for resurrecting many awesomes during the many deaths that occurred. He brought The Bee Queen back as a zombie, briefly, for a time. Somehow he managed to rip through DARK and obtained a Time device to allow Dr Tasty to beat up Warpe in his childhood state. Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:Revengerists Category:Awesomes Category:Most Powerful Character